Four Generations
by LegendofBambi
Summary: it is now time for Harry's children to vist hogwarts. But what happens when James Sirius Potter find some of Harry's old stuff AND his grandfathers James Potter. will a new set of maruaders come to be? will fluffy be visted again? rated T of SOME mild language promise story is better then summary!


**Well good morning everyone! Legend of Bambi here an this is just a small starter chapter of a fanfiction i have been doing. Now i must say somethings befor you read.**

**1. my best wonderful kind friend on here(BlondeBHappy so willingly edited my grammer for this chapter. so please if you come by one of her stories "THANK HER!")**

**2. since this is the first start of a new chapter in my book i would like to add that i upload every saterday, or sunday. once people start getting into the story ill start to add quizes and games to my chapters an if anyone guesses right they can get the next chapter sooner. ALSO if this story doesnt get atleast five reviews FOR the next post ill drop the story :P unless the reviews say NOT too.**

**3. this story is based on all four of the MALE Potter kids, James Potter Harry Potter James Sirius Potter Albus Severus Potter**

**Now who knows what there going to get into :P i think fluffy might have some vistors at hogwarts. of maybe some of the Harry potter books may slip up into here..WHO KNOWS?**

**4. everything starting with . is that persons p.o.v **

**Anyway thats all i have for today folks...enjoy..the magic.**

* * *

Three Generations'

Chapter 1- Time to leave

Harry Potter, his wife Ginny Potter, his two sons and one daughter filled into the station. It was hard to imagine that the little boy with the scar on his head left at the door step of his aunt and uncle was now leading his own children to Platform 9 ¾.

"Now Lily, you know not to get on the train, Hogwarts is a year away from you. You're just going to have to wait." said Ginny as she grasped her daughter.

"Mummy, I so dearly want to go!" Lily cried as she watched her two brothers, James Sirius Potter, an Albus Severus Potter, enter between Platforms 9 and 10. Harry, hearing his daughter's cries looked back. "Lily dear you can wait. Now both of you come on. The train is about to leave!"

Following behind James and Albus, Lily, Ginny, and Harry entered the platform. Once there, they were greeted by a woman with bushy brown hair, and a man with fire red hair like Ginny's. Between them was a little boy.

"Harry! Ginny!" they cried in chorus. "So glad to see you!" The woman said.

"Can you believe it? Our children are going off to Hogwarts!" said the man.

"Hermione, Ron, nice to see you as well. And nice to see you little Hugo. No one can believe it, all I remember is them in diapers, and now this!" said Harry clapping Ron on the back and giving Hermione a large bear hug.

Hugo smiled at them, but he was surprisingly quiet. Harry ruffled his hair. He looked so much like his parents.

"Mum, Dad!" yelled James. "The train is leaving and we have to GO!"

"Alright alright…" said Ginny as her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to where the parents, said goodbye to their children for the year.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" yelled Albus. "See you this summer! I'll send lots of letters! And, I'll try to get top grades!" he babbled on as he walked up the train.

"See you later!" yelled James from a window already sitting down waiting for Albus to catch up.

"What happened to our goodbye hug?" exclaimed Harry.

James rolled his eyes "Send me a Howler if necessary. Love you!" with that, he vanished from the window.

"Oh, love you too," cried Ginny and Lily, waving. Albus ran down from the stairs and threw his arms around his family. "I'll miss you!" they all said.

"Likewise." He smiled. Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the head and he ran up on the train to find his brother.

"Goodbye!" all parents yelled as the train started up.

"We will send anything you have forgotten!" cried Hermione, as the train pulled out of the station. All four parents continued waving goodbye until the train vanished from site… just like magic…

* * *

.James Sirius Potter

Wow… sometimes parents can give you a hard time…" James mumbled as he waited for Rose, his younger brother, and a few more friends. While he waited he decided to open up a _Quibbler_.

After straining threw a few pages a ginger haired girl filed in followed by a boy with messy black hair soon after.

"Rose! Albus!" he said, as he pushed the Quibbler away

"Hello James," said Rose sitting down and pulling out a book of what seemed to be:

_Hogwarts a History_

"I live with you… so I'm not going to say hello," said Albus sitting down as he glanced out the window. James clutched his fists as he made for his brother's skinny body.

"Hey! Look, a bird!" Albus yelled before James could get to him. "I prefer the tall, quiet types, Albus," James sneered, as he relaxed his nimble fingers a sat down.

"Not that kind of bird! I'm talking the one with feathers!" Albus said as he clapped his hands and peered out the window once more.

"Well, McGonagall has fur so I see no difference with one with feathers!" James countered as he glanced out the window. Rose only solemnly looked up from her book, and soon all were wild-eyed looking out the train window.

"What in the devil's name is that?" Rose said as she dropped the book (big surprise) and placed her face on the window.

"So you see it too?" said Ablus, his face plastered on the glass as he tried to get a better view.

"Of course we can see it you dumb-nut…" mumbled James as he sat back down. "I don't know why you all are so interested in a bloody bird." He sat down and picked up his Quibbler again.

"You know, James,-it could be a national discovery! Can't you just see it! The daily prophet! 'Three kids discover a new breed of bird!' We could gain thousands!" Albus yelped as he quickly rummaged through his sack to find the old camera his dad gave him.

"This is all coming from the mind of a kid who is named after a guy with a very long beard and another with an abnormally large nose," James snapped impatiently as he placed the Quibbler above his face. Albus paused and sighed quietly "Just an idea," he mumbled as he sat down and glanced out the window a couple more times.

Rose sighed and picked up her book once again as she sat down next to Albus.

"This is going to be a long- ride" She replied to the both of them, as a little snack lady came by pushing on the trolley of sweets.

To be continued…

* * *

** sry for the shortness...i promise ill do more with 2,000 words i was just really tired when i did this...you know school. **

**BUT im so happy i gained 12 points on my math End of grade testing! which determains if you go to the next grade...and i did! **

**Well guys i hope you enjoyed this... now its up to you guys if you want me to continue it! ((remember ATLEAST 5 reviews or more for me to continue...if its three im fine with it... hahaha))**

**Again i give credit to my dear friend BlondieBHappy for checking this over for all my spellchecks and grammer isues!(no i wouldnt go asking her to check your papper or she will have my head))**

**anyway hope you guys enjoyed...OH look down there a upgraded review button...i bet you won't click it... or will you?(mwahahaha... have a nice day!**


End file.
